A “non-structural” turbine exhaust case is typically used for gas turbines and is basically little more than an aerodynamic fairing which carries no additional load other than its own weight and any aerodynamic loading affected thereon. A “structural” turbine exhaust case on the other hand, not only supports its own weight and any aerodynamic loading, but also supports a bearing housing and bearing for a main spool of the engine, typically, the low pressure spool. Present state of the art structural turbine exhaust cases demand a configuration with an improved strength-to-weight ratio and sheet metal components such as struts welded to the turbine exhaust cases. However, due to the stress concentration at leading and trailing edges between the struts and case walls, a significant number (referred to as high count) of struts are required in a structural turbine exhaust case, which increases the weight and manufacturing costs of engines. Accordingly, there is a need for a configuration of a turbine exhaust case with a relatively low strut count.